Forever was Just the Beginning
by Madame Da Vinci
Summary: There is more to this world than anyone knew. The truth about the Volturi is exposed, the origin of the vampire is revealed. And an ancient evil long imprisoned, now hides in the shadows. The treaty between the Wolves and the Cullens is tested as Renesemee gets older. Is happily ever after real, or just an illusion? Wolf-centric. Please Review


"All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer. I don't own any of the original twilight characters

 **PROLOGUE**

6 months after the Volturi battle

Leah POV  
It's been half a year since the Italian vamps left. And since then everyone has been in a perpetual state of joy. Everything is perfect, and everyone is happy. Except for me. Everyone got there happily ever after, rainbows in the sunset, a life of eternal happiness, except for me. How fucked up is that. I know I'm being a bitch and you don't like me. Join the club, since the whole world seems to hate me. Not only do I still have to watch my ex and my cousin live happily ever after, now my alpha has joined ranks as a perfectly happy little captive to a spoiled mutant child. And my brother as usual is no help, since he's just happy that everyone else is happy. God if I didn't know he was completely sincere I could almost hate him for his optimism. My yoga classes have helped a little, but it doesn't stop the fact that I still have to go home at night and be reminded of how empty my life is. And now my Mom is dating chief Swan, God I don't even have her anymore. God Dad died less than a year ago and she's already moved on, with Dad's best friend no less. All my mom and I do anymore is fight. About Dad, Charlie, Sam, my attitude. She's never on my side about anything. And to make matters worse, somehow Jake roped me into watching Rosemary's baby with him tomorrow while Sluttella and her sidekick Captain Sparkles are out hunting. Codename for having a sex marathon in the woods instead of, oh I don't know ACTUALLY WATCHING YOUR KID. In case I haven't made myself clear I dislike Bella, Edward, Nessie and pretty much the whole Cullen infestation. So tomorrow should be oodles and oodles of fun.

Next Day  
I don't think I can take much more of this. I have spent the last three hours watching Jacob wait on this kid hand and foot, play any number of ridiculous little girl games (ok I kind of enjoyed watching Jake dress up like a princess) and basically look like a glorified idiot. At times like this I feel embarrassed for Jake, Billy and their ancestors. They must be turning in their graves watching their proud dynasty reduced to babysitters for spoiled white kids. And not even normal kids, half human half bloodsucking demon kids with stupid names. " Leah dress up as a visiting princess, so I can host a bigger party," said Nessie. Something I can't stand is being told what to do, especially when she speaks with that completely self-assured air, like she doesn't doubt she'll get what she asked for. Well kid you've got another think coming. " I've got a better idea, why don't we play cat and mouse. You can run for your life screaming through the woods, and I'll chase you until I get bored" I snapped. " Leah your scaring her," said Jacob. I would have given him the finger, but Jacob had that look in his eye that said he might actually fight me over this. So I bit my tongue and turned back toward the fireplace. God the smell in here was almost enough to make me gag. Do you have any idea what vampires smell like, imagine the most powerful, floral perfume you've ever smelled, then mix it with bleach and a whole closet of cleaning solution and you'll understand how horrifyingly difficult it is to breath around them. But at least it's just residual smells, instead the real thing. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. Of all the Cullen's there is one in particular who irks me and she glided in like the whole world was a runway and she was top model. Rosalie. " Renesemee rushed over to her spieling with delight. Then she placed her hand on her cheek to do that creepy mind transfer thing. " Oh don't worry darling, Auntie will play with you, why would you want to play with dogs anyway" Rosalie cooed. I growled. Rosalie ignored me. " But first sweetheart I have a gift for you back at the house" she said. I turned to Jacob and was once again subject to an emotion I try to avoid, sympathy. Jacob wants Nessie to be happy more than anything, but the Cullen's possess wealth Jacob can never compete with. They shower her with designer clothes, top of the line electronics and toys. Jacob never says it but I know from our patrols that it bothers him and makes him feel uncomfortable knowing at Christmases or birthdays, there will never be anything he can make, or god forbid buy that will ever be as good. And Rosalie goes out of her way to make Jacob feel unworthy. Like right now. All the same Jacob went with Rosalie and Nessie up to the house. I didn't want to go, it was only going to be a lot of spoiling and ass kissing, but I didn't want Rosalie to go for Jake's jugular without me as backup at least. So up to Cullen Mansion I go.

As always when I walk into this place I have to stop for a second to make myself adjust to the smell. God I think my nose hairs are burned off. I focused on my surroundings to distract myself. What I saw didn't please me. You know for people who are trying to blend in they sure do make their house stand out. I mean their kitchen is designer with all the latest devices, flat screens in almost every room, priceless art hanging on every available wall, shelf and table and a garage full to the brim with luxury cars. What about any of this was subtle?Most normal suburban people don't live like millionaires. But its their money and covert status on the line. Rosalie guided Nessie into the living room, and sat her down on the sofa. On a coffee table sat a white box with a perfect red bow around it. " Here you go sweetheart, I imported it from France, its entirely one of a kind, just like you" Rosalie. In her excitement Nessie tore the box open. Inside was a bracelet. At the center was a beautiful blue opal surrounded by a diamond setting. The wrist was made of green and blue beads. It was beautiful, expensive and completely ridiculous to give to a little girl. " Oh thank you Auntie Rose" Nessie. She quickly slipped off the bracelet Jake had given her at Christmas and slipped on the new one. Then held it in front of the sunlight. The colors reflected off the light and all throughout the room, surrounding us with blue, and green light. " Jake don't you thinks its beautiful," asked Nessie. For a moment Jake was silent, as he stared at the bracelet on her wrist and the one on the table. Suddenly his face broke into a smile " Of course it is Ness, it's a wonderful gift" Jake assured her. But I saw that look in his eye again. The sadness. I turned to look at Rosalie and saw the glee in her eyes. Not just at having pleased Renesemee, but having once again reminded Jacob their was nothing he could give that they couldn't out due. And people call me a bitch. " Well I think its ridiculous, what kind of gift is that to give to a little kid. She's the physical equivalent of 3rd grader but your giving her gifts most grown women never see. Has it ever occurred to you that maybe you guys might be spoiling her a bit too much" I shouted. The smile plastered on Rosalie's face almost, almost cracked but she kept it together long enough to say " Nessie darling why don't you go show Auntie Alice, I'm sure she's already got the perfect outfit to go with it".

Nessie was barely up the stairs when Rosalie turned to me with a sneer on her face. In my opinion when vampires are angry, truly angry, all those good looks go out the window, and their faces become twisted with an inhuman ferocity. " Where do you get the idea that your opinion matters in this, Nessie deserves everything we give her you mangy dog" she snapped. " Giving a little girl a priceless piece of jewelry under any circumstances is crazy. Spoiling Nessie like this in the long run is going to back fire. You can't raise kids the way you guys are or they grow up spoiled entitled brats who don't have the slightest idea what the world is really like. Which you should know all about" I sneered. Rosalie looked like her head was going to explode, her teeth were clenched, her eyes maniacal in their rage. Wow, from Helen of Troy to the ugly stepsister in three easy moves. " And what would you know about children and how to raise them. Renesmee is the most kind, deserving, intelligent and unique child in this world. Why shouldn't she have the best of everything? She'll grow up to be a beautiful, accomplished and desirable women. She'll have us and she'll have a beautiful life with children and a man worthy of her, which is more than you'll ever even hope to have." She snapped. I tried to ignore the burn in my chest at her words, instead responding with another retort "That's a bit like the pot calling the kettle black isn't. I mean it's not like you've got loads of experience raising children. Oh and that perfect life you've got planned, you don't really think that life will go that easy for someone who has done nothing to deserve it. And stop acting like your so saintly and caring. You and I both know that if Bella had died giving birth to Nessie you would have been thrilled. You would have finally had what you always wanted, a baby with no interference from Bella. This is all some weird fantasy for you isn't it? When Bella and Edward are gone you can pretend that Renesmee is your daughter. Well she isn't and she never will be. Look at yourself, you take pleasure in other people's pain, you make other people feel bad so you can feel better about yourself, you never do anything unless you have something to gain. Hell you go out of your way to be cruel to anyone who interferes with your superficial existence. Tell me something Rosalie does that sound like someone who would ever have made a good mother? I shouted. For a split second their was silence all throughout the house. I knew that all the Cullen's must have heard me. Emmett had come into the room without my noticing, and simply turned and stared at his wife. For just one moment I felt guilty when I saw the split second look of heartbreak on her face. But just as quickly as it was there, it was gone. The anger and rage barely contained earlier in our conversation broke loose. It happened to quickly for me to react. One second I was on my feet the next I was threw the wall and outside on the ground. I transformed but it didn't do me any good, one of my legs was broken. The world was spinning around me. I felt Rosalie above me tearing out my fur, breaking my ribs, tossing me left and right. I felt the presence of others around me but I couldn't focus. Something warm and wet was dripping down my neck, and then everything just went dark.

When I woke up I didn't know where I was. I was lying on a bed in a room I didn't recognize. For a moment I let myself take in my surroundings, immediately I smelled vampires. I put myself on the defense getting ready to attack, when I turned to my left and saw Seth asleep in a chair. I tried to get up but my body wouldn't let me. I must have made some noise because Seth stirred. He turned to me " Oh thank God, I was starting to get worried, Carlisle said you should have woken up a couple of hours ago when the wound on your head healed but you didn't." he said in a rush. " Where am I". " Your still at the Cullens, Carlisle stitched you up, Rosalie really did a number on you". Seth. In a flash Rosalie's attack came back to me. " THAT BITCH, SHE ALMOST KILLED ME" I shouted. " Relax Leah or you'll hurt yourself" said a soft voice. It was Carlisle, coming to check on me. Of all the Cullens, Carlisle is one of few I could make myself learn to like. At least he treats us like people and never calls us dogs, or mutts. He looked me over real quick and helped me move my body around a little. " Alright you should be able to get up and walk, but don't push it, it will be a couple more hours before your ribs and leg are completely healed" he warned. As Seth helped me down the stairs I heard voices in the kitchen. We passed through the living room and saw the hole where Rosalie threw me. Oh I was going to kill her. "  
I don't give a damn what Leah said, all Leah did was insult her, Rosalie almost killed her. If Emmett and I hadn't pulled her off Leah, she would have bitten her" I heard Jacob shout. " Leah didn't get anything she didn't deserve" Rosalie snapped. " Why because she dared to imply that you're a bad person? I could have told you that" Jake.

As I walked into the room everyone looked at me. Esme and Alice looked sympathetic, Rosalie contemptuous, Emmet guilty. Edward and Bella had returned and Bella held Nessie in her arms. It was her look that angered me the most. Complete indifference, as though I was nothing and no one to her. Her body was positioned toward Rosalie. For some reason Bella seems to think Rosalie and her are friends. Idiot. " And did almost killing me make you feel better, did it change the fact that Renesmee still isn't yours and never will be" I said. Esme stepped toward me, " Leah I understand that you are upset with Rosalie and I under-" " Don't apologize to the mutt, she had no right to insult me, you or any of us. We treasure Nessie as the miracle she is and treat her the way she deserves. If she still can't understand that then she shouldn't be here. In fact what are you doing here? You don't contribute anything and you having nothing and no one. Sam has Emily. Bella has Edward. I have Emmet. Everyone here has someone except for you. Why is that huh? You like to play the victim and act like this all happend to you. But this is just a manifestation of who you are. I mean seriously you're the only girl to transform. Maybe you were never much of a woman at all. At least when I was human I never doubted my own femininity, but you must not have been much of a woman to begin with" Rosalie sneered. " ROSALIE" Carlisle warned. But she was on a roll. " I mean look at you, what man would want to be with you anyway? You've got no hips, no breasts. You mind as well book a surgery and make the change. Your nothing but skin, bones, and muscle. Why don't you do the rest of us who are actually worthy of love a favor ,and leave so we can enjoy what we've been given" . With the end to her tirade Rosalie walked out with her chin in the air, and not a care in the world. The room felt stuffy, I was suffocating. I couldn't take it any more. I was tired of being a no one. I was tired of having no one. I was tired of people putting up with me because they have to. In a split second I made my decision. I pushed Seth away and ran out the door. I let the familiar heat ride up my back and in a burst I was on four feet. My ribs and leg hurt but I didn't care. In this one way I felt free, I ran into the forest not paying attention to where I was going, I simply ran and ran and ran. The one thing that assured me that I was right to run, was that no one came after me. Not Jake. Not Seth. No one. I was no one, and I had no one. I'm never going back.

 **Hey well, this is my first fanfic so please read it and review so I know what you think. This is just the prologue, chapter 2 will be several years into the future. Just so you all know I'm a huge Leah Clearwater fan, but we won't be seeing her again for a little while. This chapter is to set the stage for the rest of the story.**


End file.
